<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shine together (bright forever) by azsthztxc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701804">shine together (bright forever)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azsthztxc/pseuds/azsthztxc'>azsthztxc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, Light Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Tags Are Hard, there's a bit of crying, there's no relationship tag for this lol, things you said after you kissed me, things you said when I was crying, very light angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azsthztxc/pseuds/azsthztxc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're struggling with editing the band's latest music video. Luke offers some comfort and you two share a moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>luke patterson/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shine together (bright forever)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on an anon: <i>Could I make a request for Luke (JATP) x reader?  With prompt 9: things you said when i was crying &amp; prompt 14: things you said after you kissed me?  Thank you!</i></p><p>Prompts taken from <a href="https://sunsetnerve.tumblr.com/post/629561290665426944/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh!” you groan, pointedly ignoring the wet tear-tracks on your cheeks. Making a music video for a band that was 75% ghost is about as difficult as it sounds like it would be.</p><p>After wiping aggressively at your face, you reach for your mouse, only to feel a cold shiver up your spine. In the space once vacant next to you, a smiling ghost sits—in the middle of tossing your mouse over his shoulder.</p><p>“Luke! You can’t just—“</p><p>“It’s fine,” Luke is grinning now, gesturing to the computer accessory safe on the furthest seat of the couch.</p><p>“Still,” you pout. “I’m trying to finish <i>your</i> band’s music video and this is how you treat me.”</p><p>The guitarist returns the expression, “C’mon, Y/N! Just take a break! You’ve been at it all week—“</p><p>“And it’s not done!” You exclaim in frustration, shoving your laptop towards the middle of the coffee table.</p><p>“And you get mad at me about your technology,” Luke mumbles, his expression softening as he takes in what you have pulled open on the screen.</p><p>Focused, he uses the trackpad to scroll through the clips you’ve edited into an almost-complete video. “This is rad,” Luke turns to you amazed, but the smile quickly drops. “Y/N...”</p><p>“What?” You sniffle. “It’s terrible! The transitions don’t work at all and I swear some of the clips the three of you are unfocused for whatever reason! Who told Julie a band of ghosts was a good idea?”</p><p>“It wasn’t a bad idea,” Luke pouts. “We get to play our music again! Julie gets to play her music! It’s great! A win-win! And your video is fine!”</p><p>“You’re a ghost from 1995, what would you know?” You roll your eyes and turn back to the screen.</p><p>The guitarist, ever stubborn, poof so his head is going through the laptop screen, “We’ve been around a while! Seen enough Youtubes! This video is sick, Y/N!”</p><p>Blinking back tears, you look down at your lap.</p><p>“Hey...” Luke’s voice is soft when he reappears next to you. “Would I lie to you? Would anyone in the band? If we didn’t think your videos were great, do you think Flynn’d keep you around?”</p><p>“I guess not,” You sniffle looking up.</p><p>Meeting Luke’s eyes is a bit like a lightning strike through the sky. A flash of <i>something</i> bright followed by thunder—a racing heartbeat.</p><p>“You make our music better, Y/N,” he whispers between the two of you.</p><p>A breath, a pause, and you find one of you—both of you? leaning forward.</p><p>Your eyes close when your lips meet and it’s oddly normal. Luke’s hand lifts to hold the side of your face and there’s warmth radiating from his skin. It’s not fireworks or magic, but a flicker of match in a winter storm. It’s not a fire—not flames waiting to burn out—but a bright star, softened by the other colors of a night sky. Like a piece falling into place.</p><p>Pulling back, you watch Luke’s cheeks tint red.</p><p>“I didn’t know you could do that,” you break the silence tentatively.</p><p>“Of course I know how to kiss,” he crosses his arms petulantly.</p><p>You laugh, “I meant as a—y’know—a ghost?”</p><p>“Oh!” Luke’s blush deepens. “Well—I mean obviously—It’s not like we can’t—It’s—Well—“</p><p>Now smiling, you place a kiss on his cheek, “You make my art better, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the prompt, anon! Sorry it took a while. And thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated! It's been a few years since I last did character/reader fics so sorry if this was a bit meh. I have a few more prompts to fill that will be out within the next two weeks. I accept prompts for JatP on tumblr (<a href="https://sunsetnerve.tumblr.com">sunsetnerve</a>), though please read through <a href="https://sunsetnerve.tumblr.com/post/629561815627644929/prompts-for-julie-and-the-phantoms-kind-of-feel">this</a> first--regarding what do and don't write. While I accept prompts even when by blog description says "closed," it will probably take me a few weeks to get to. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>